Generally, a furniture cabinet is mounted with hinges so that a door panel can be opened and closed with respect to a fixed portion of the cabinet. As hinge-related technology advances, functional components are added to hinges and are usually mounted in the hinge cups. The interior of a hinge cup, therefore, may need a shielding member for protection.